


Damian's pregnancy

by Audrysh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrysh/pseuds/Audrysh
Summary: Oh shit.Damian had her eyes fixed on the pregnancy test. Positive. Here he is, only 18 years old in a pregnancy with his alpha. A long adventure of nine months awaited him.





	1. 1er mois

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I am French. I am therefore sorry in advance if there are misunderstandings.

_Oh shit._    
  
Damian had fixed eyes on the pregnancy test. He felt sick since a few days, of the style to vomit his tripes every morning and to feel tired. His instinct told him to make a pregnancy test. He did not think that it is that, but to make him would reassure him at least. In the end it reassures him not at all finally. Encircled in just 18 years, accidentally. He sat down on his bed by fixing both lines of the test. Too many questions crowded in the head, especially one. How he was going to be able to announce it to Dick ? For several months they were in a relation of couple, in spite of the difference in age which raised some problems at the beginning, to see even numerous conflicts. The elder son tending to treat him as a child and being too old for him with their years of gap. Furthermore, his father had not specially approved at the beginning. They do not live together besides, nor even in the same city. It did not prevent them from seeing itself regularly but all the same. How he was going to be able to announce him that? He put the head in hands. For once Damian Wayne did not know what to do and it was a horrible sensation.  
  
After moment crossed in his room, he decided to go out. A little fresh air will do good to him. Hardly went out he fell on Tim with his 2 year old son in arms. The little boy in clairvoyant Damian gave him a big to smile. He had a soft face looking like that of the Tim but the shape of Jason's eyes. Strangely since his birth the relations with Tim calmed down, putting aside their various and becoming even close from time to time.   
  
"Damian ! You want to accompany us in the garden ? " Proposed Tim to Damian with a smile. "Max would be satisfied."  


He hesitated one moment before answering. He wanted to go to get a breath of fresh air, so much to accompany them. It would change him the ideas. "All right Drake."

The tone of its voice seemed to betray him on its current distress. Tim looked at him with a look examiner one moment before coming down with Max. In the garden he gave at him repeatedly looks examiners, telling him even when he was rather pale. Damian ignored it and had fun with the little boy. We could not believe with his character, but with the small Max he felt comfortable, having fun with him without complaining. He forgot one moment his problem.

He told his father a lie so he wouldn’t go on patrol that night saying he wasn’t feeling well. In any case, this is not true : he still felt badly nauseous and tired. Lying in bed he was still wondering what he was going to do and how to tell Dick. Apparently, he also had to patrol with Batman tonight. Not seeing him he was probably going to show up to ask how he’s doing. He wouldn’t be able to lie to him, Dick would know, and he knew him too well. He tried to remember when he had his last heat, knowing that he used to take what he needed. The last ones were last month, especially the night Dick bit him in the neck for their bond.... He blushed at that memory.  
  
“Do you think of me to blush, so I hope ?” Damian turned his head towards the door that had just locked itself in. Dick had arrived much faster than expected. Cursed alpha possessive and worried too fast.  
  
“No, I’m thinking of Jon seeing Grayson.” He answered with his eyes up. He was avoiding his gaze at all costs. He regretted his words, however, when he felt a mass settle on the bed and turn his head. “Oh yes ?”  
  
Dick had his sweet and loving tone, reserving for Damian. He was certainly possessive but knew that Damian had only his heart. And Superman’s son was no match anyway. He put his lips tenderly on Damian’s.  
  
“Bruce told me you didn’t feel good little D.”

Here we are. The conversation dreaded by Damian Wayne. He(it) put some time to answer. He looked down, thing which arrived only rarely. "Yes, a small blow of lung, it will get(fit) better tomorrow ". Tomorrow not, in 9 months maybe.  
  
"I hope. You want that I stay overnight here this night ?"   
  
"If you want Grayson." Damian went back up the head towards his lover and gave him a light to smile.   
  
His alpha put itself in T-shirt and boxer before entering under sheets and snuggling up his young lover against him by kissing him on the temple then on the cheeks and the nose. They so stayed one moment, silently. Between them sometimes movements were better than the words. Nightwing caressed several times the hair of his Robin, smelling them so from time to time. He also crossed the hand on the bite in Damian's nape of the neck, causing shivers in the youngest. Damian put aside his questions and took advantage of the heat of the arms before falling asleep.   
  
A few days later he decided to visit a doctor. One except the family. This one answered all his questions on his term and the numerous meetings to be made. He even had his ultrasound of dating. He was able to hear the beatings of heart and see this small whole cell. Now he was little near safe that this baby was conceived during the night of their link seen the rough date which had given him the doctor. He returned in the manor house and settled on his desk chair. He avoided the patrol, but he could not make him eternally, Bruce began to ask himself questions, to worry and Grayson let us not speak it. Of more Tim seemed to have suspicions. His smell was going to begin to change if it is not already made, he cannot hide him(it) eternally. He has to speak about it to his alpha. And to Tim, he could help him(it) also doubtless and answer his questions having gone that way with Jason. He does not dare to imagine the reaction of its father in the learner… He was really in a beautiful galley.

This evening he returned to patrol, normally Dick would be there, he will take advantage of it to speak to him about it. Once in holding he looked in the mirror at this stomach, it did not still see itself but it is only a question of time before they become round.  
  
"Robin ! Let's go! " called him Batman. He got into the car and the batmobile went out of the cave. "You are sure that you can patrol this evening ? You do not still seem in peak condition" asked his father by having him a discreet look.   
  
"Yes do not worry father." He had taken a convincing tone and did not receive other answer.   
  
While Batman verified the surroundings he settled on a roof and looked at Gotham lit by lamps. It did not look like him to be so. When Dick would know everything would get better, he will have this concern less and can concentrate only on this young to be who had taken up residence in him. He smelt the odour of his lover to approach. He turned the head and lives Nightwing sit down near him.   
  
"Then you resumed the patrols?" Asked for the masked man by smiling to him. "As you can see him at the moment yes." Answered Robin, he lowered the head. He could not face the blue eyes of his alpha and his devastating smile at the moment. The stress to announce him rose in him.   


 “At the moment ?" Dick looked at him with a curious and worried look before taking the hand. The young man took his courage in two hands, he blew hard. Faster it would been said, faster it would be made. "I did not go any more to patrol because I am pregnant."   
  
The reaction was not a long time coming. " You... you are pregnant? "  
  
"Yes." He answered.   
  
Dick reacts with bewilderment, he says nothing and satisfied him with looking at him the opened wide eyes. Damian began to panic a little.  
  
"Of three weeks only. I visited a doctor today to confirm, I know that it is not what we had planned, at least not now of the whole. I know that you are going to say that I am too young, but now what's done is done." He shook hands of Nightwing by hoping to have an answer or at least another reaction.   
  
"You know him since when ?" He asked in a quiet and low voice." A few days. I did not feel good, I made a pregnancy test a little bit on a whim, my instinct told me to make him and it was positive."  
  
Dick crossed(spent) the free hand on the face one moment and also squeezed but more hardly Damian's hand.   
  
"Nightwing ?"   
  
He felt suddenly the lips of his lover on his. A languishing kiss which made him lose its breath. When their lips got loose, he lives a light in Dick's eyes and all his concerns seemed to disappear. He found itself stuck to the trunk of his lover. “It will go Dami. You will not be alone. _I love you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I reversed the French version (the original one) with the English one ... I'm posting again! English is not my mother tongue, I have a purely academic english sorry in advance

"My father is asking more and more questions. According to him my smell has changed and the fact that you are all the time behind me during patrols, more than usual, seems strange to him. We managed to hide him for almost a month, more likely to be complicated. "Damian was between the legs of his lover, his back against his chest. He put multiple kisses in his neck and neck.

 

"We should tell him after a while, and the others too. It will not be a secret forever, "answered Dick smiling and putting a hand on the belly of his omega.

 

"For the smell you just have to wear clothes that belong to me, it will cover a little and it's also a great alpha regrowth that have not yet understood that you belong to me.. " He kissed the cheek of his young lover while squeezing him more against him.

 

"Do you hear me being turned around?" The young man turned to him and gave a light kiss to his lips. "Just a little Jonathan Samuel Kent. You're so irresistible Dami you do not even realize it. "He bit his lower lip slightly before plunging his head into his neck.

 

"Jon is not interested in me Grayson, it's only a friend. It's strange, but Jason has the same talk with Tim about Connor. Do you have a problem with kryptonians ? "The sensation of Dick's teeth against his skin made him shudder.

 

"They just turn you around too much."   Damian rolled his eyes before sighing in pleasure at the hand of his lover who went lower and his mouth nibbling his earlobe.

 

A few days later, Damian sat on the library sofa reading a novel quietly before seeing Tim enter the room. "We need to talk." Damian closed his book and looked up at him.

 

"What do you want Drake?" Tim sat down next to him and looked at him in an unusual way. "You are pregnant. Do not tell me otherwise, your smell at changed and Dick acts like Jason for me when I wait for Max. "He looked at him surprised even though he expected Tim to have suspicions.

"I would not tell you the opposite."

 

"Well. Know that if you need, I'm here. And if Dick dares to escape even a second with Jason, we take care of it. He put his hand on the shoulder of his younger brother. "Thank you," Damian answered sincerely. "I do not think he's running away do not worry Drake."

 

"I hope for him but now tells me the details, I'm curious." Tim gave him a wink.

 

Damian hesitated a moment. "My instinct told me to take the test ... Positive. According to the doctor, I'm at about 7 weeks old. "His cheeks turned pin, something unusual coming from him. "Let's say I forgot to take what was needed the night of my heats when we decided to bond ..." Since Dick knew he felt more comfortable with this pregnancy and can talk about it with someone a not directly concerned. Especially since he felt confident with Tim while they are not the best friends in the world. Surely the hormones and the fact that it has not been there a lot of time before.

 

"The baby of love then." Tim said with a chuckle.

 

"I wanted to ask you ... Do you think I should announce it to others when? Especially my father who may not take it very well. He had already struggled with me being the omega of Dick, "Damian asked.

 

Tim hesitated a moment before answering. He could not compare his situation of almost three years ago for Damian. Tim was already an adult for a while, he lived with Jason and it was programmed when it happened. Moreover, when he announced it was not really a surprise for the big world half having guessed it.

 

"I think the sooner the better. Usually we wait until the end of the first quarter but just history Bruce digests the news and you can organize quickly. You'll have to stop the patrols, which you should already do. It surprises me that Dick still lets you go. It's dangerous you know, anything could happen. "

 

"Let's say that I know how to make sure he says yes so long as he's watching me closely ... But I think I'll stop soon do not worry." A small smile filled with an undertone appeared on his face. Damian. Indeed, Dick did not resist long when Damian really became hugged, only when they were just both. Much to enjoy because Dick will quickly become intractable on the subject. It was already harder and harder to convince him.

 

"I do not want details," Tim said. "But you have to be careful now, you have to take care of yourself and him. And when your belly starts to grow you will have more and more trouble moving properly. Just getting up will become a test towards the end and your feet will no longer be in your field of vision. "

 

"Exactly I have the impression that my belly does not grow much, I thought that it would be seen quickly as for you. I remember that for Maxwell you already had a nice little bump, I had guessed that way. I was even wondering if you were expecting twins, "Damian teased. For him only a slight hump was present and invisible under the shirt he wore. T-shirt that belonged to Dick with its smell elsewhere. He felt as if he had him all the time, it relaxed him.

 

"Oh, do not worry, sometimes it takes a lot of time, especially when you're at the beginning. It will take a lot of momentum after maybe. Everyone is different for that, and Max was born a big baby. But your scent has changed even though you try to hide it. "Tim smiled and gave a wink. "Besides, you have no nausea, extreme tiredness or migraines?"

 

"Just nausea in the morning but it does not last and at first I was tired ... I feel he is being discreet." Damian instinctively put a hand on his stomach.

 

"You're lucky then, especially considering your genes and Dick's. He will catch up later, you will see the baby moving is ... more than fantastic.

 

Damian refrains from commenting on genes, Tim was not wrong after all. He had a strong character and did not hold up. Dick also needed a lot of movement. He lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, he could not imagine the sensation that it would be to feel his baby. He would see the moment. Suddenly they heard the sound of something falling with a laughing child.

 

"Well, I have to go back and take care of my little monster before he drives Bruce and Alfred crazy by running and knocking everything down. See you later! "He got up and went out.

 

Damian put a hand on his belly. "You will not be our little secret forever,  _tifl_." (Baby in Arabic)

 

A week passed without anything changes, the hump remained always discreet. Damian, however, secretly bought her first pregnancy book. So much to dive right now and this allowed his alpha to keep himself as informed. To see in the book the evolution week by week fascinated him. With Dick they had discussed when they would announce it to others. The same evening they had a family meal, which happened more often since the birth of Jason and Tim's child, they would benefit. Tim had not sold the wick, except to Jason of course not being able to hide anything from him.   Jon was also asking questions. They had seen the day before for an outing with a friend at the cinema. Despite the clothes that Grayson had put on him (associated with many bruises in his neck) he also asked him for the smell that had changed. He'll have to tell him afterwards before he can guess it alone.

 

Once at the table with all the family present except Cass who had been retained, he was preparing to say it. He had Dick's hand on his knee. He felt a slight sense of stress. Damian Wayne, he should not panic for an ad like this to his family, even if there is some risk of not jumping for joy.

 

"With Damian we have to announce something," Dick began.

 

Bruce turned his head to the couple. "Yes?" Jason chuckled for a moment before being nudged by Tim. At the same time, he gave Damian a look of encouragement.

 

"I'm pregnant," said Damian, looking at his father. He put his hand on Dick's, squeezing it at the same time. A glare went to Dick, a look that was best avoided. They guessed the bottom of his thought: that Damian was too young, that they did not even live together and other details.

 

Dick faced his eyes and answered before the arguments came out of Bruce's mouth. "We did not expect that either, but it happened. It is pregnant with almost 8 weeks now. And to live together I'm going back to live at the mansion. "Damian looked at his boyfriend, he did not expect him to come back to live here, they had not discussed the subject at all. He hid his joy to learn it, they would talk about it again after two.

 

Bruce sighed and smiled. "I will not jump for joy considering the situation but congratulations. The family is growing, I am happy. We'll have to talk about the patrols of course, but we'll see later. "He got up and hugged his son. It did not happen often, not being very sentimental. Damian let himself go and hugged his father in his arms in return.

 

"Hey Dick, you had to do a good job!" Jason snorted before being shot by the two male alphas in the room.

 

"I do not think that's Jason," said Stephanie, congratulating Damian.

 

The meal then took place, they talked about the beginning of her pregnancy, how it would happen next to the manor. Alfred was already thinking of preparing a room in the mansion. Damian felt reassured, now that his family (except Cassandra who would know it soon) knew he could face the pregnancy quietly and really focus on it. To announce it to Jon would be only a detail.

 

Back in their room, Damian went straight into bed exhausting. They had discussed all evening arrangements to put in place. It now remained to speak both of the future common home ... They had lived together, but he was a child and Dick was his mentor. There it would be completely different.

 

Dick lay down beside him and put his hand on the belly of his omega. "I felt that it made you surprised that I say I'm going back to live here ... so much to go through this step now. "He laughed slightly and looked at Damian in the eyes that did not answer. "And I do not want to miss anything, I want to be with you."

 

Damian put a chaste kiss on his lips as an answer. "All I have to do is make room in my things."

 

"I think in your swords there is a way to sort."

 

"Not even in Grayson's dream."

 

Dick laughed at his boyfriend’s serious look and kissed him languidly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	3. 3rd month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I apologize in advance for mistakes

He had an appointment with Jon in a cafe to announce him. Unusual place for their rendezvous, going more often to the cinema even the novelties or in their HQ. He looked at himself in the mirror, something he had started doing a little too regularly. He had many bruises in the neck remembering their last night with Dick who were not at all discreet. Every time he saw Jon his neck was marked everywhere ... Just missing a sign saying he was caught. He also saw his hump that had started to grow well at once. We could now begin to distinguish her under her clothes. So he put on a bit wider clothes to try to hide it. He was proud to have him, to carry this baby, but he still had to remain discreet. He put a hand on it with a slight smile before feeling Grayson's arms around him. " Babe, if you need, call me."

 

"I only know how to defend myself so I know Grayson so do not worry."

 

"Of course I worry, you'll see another alpha, in which I did not really trust anymore. If he tries anything I'll be in the minute do not worry. And to defend yourself go slowly, you just stopped the patrols it's not for nothing. Bruce said no sudden movement. "

 

Damian rolled his eyes and turned to him. He put his arms around his neck and looked at him in his blue eyes with a smile. "Do not talk nonsense and kiss me , my beloved ."

 

"I love it when you use nicknames like that.  _At your command._  "Their lips are sealed against each other. Dick holding him closer, his tongue pressing between his lips to start a furious dance . Damian broke the kiss out of breath by biting the bottom lip of Dick.

 

"I'm going to be late, I really have to go." Damian moved away and went to the door before Dick took his wrist. "Send me an SMS when you're there, when it says and when you leave."

 

"Looks like a mother hen there Grayson." He kissed Grayson's lips and let him drop his wrist before he could retort anything.

 

 _It was horrible._  Jon had taken it badly. He spit everything on her face without mercy. Jonathan was absolutely not embarrassed. He told her that he was too young, that he was studying at university (while returning home to study). He even insinuated that his couple was not stable. But above all, he could not be Robin anymore. He tried to explain to him that in a year and a half he would take up the costume again. That it was only temporary. Dick and his father would not let him take the suit for security reasons, which was normal. It could happen anything and it was too dangerous. And he was too tired for that. So he had to explain to him that his couple was strong now because of the bite on his neck and that it was done anyway. This baby was there now and we had to deal with it. It was fate that was manifesting itself. Jon, meanwhile, did not want to hear anything, and was angrily hastily slamming the coffee door.

 

Damian did not expect such a reaction, he thought his best friend would be a minimum happy for him. He did not expect extreme joy either, but not a reaction like this ... At least he would be understanding of the situation. He hesitated to call Dick for a moment. He needed to hear his voice, tell him everything was going to work out. He was surely busy making his cards in his apartment, as much as not to disturb him he would tell him when he returned quietly. He walked a little in the city before meeting Tim who seemed to be walking around. Something that happened to him sometimes since he was a father, to empty his mind.

 

"Bah you were not supposed to be with Jonathan?"

 

Damian looked at him before lowering his head. "He took it very badly for the pregnancy, say."

 

Tim approached and without hesitation took the youngest in his arms. He felt sad for Damian, he was still a teenager, almost an adult and had to face all that. He knew that he was currently one of the only ones able to understand what a pregnancy is among those he knew. "Leave him a little time, he will apologize."

 

"I thought he was going to understand a minimum ... I was expecting better from him. After all, he's still a kid. "

 

"He had to react in shock, nobody really expected you know. You surprised us all. "

 

"Yeah ... it surprised me."

 

Damian gently pulled himself out of Tim's arms and sighed before feeling his phone vibrate. A message from Grayson asking if everything was going well. "You should answer him and explain to him." Tim suggested.

 

Damian looked at Tim shocked. "Drake, he's going to beat him up. Grayson is more than sensitive on the subject. He is even able to ask Jason to help him gather kryptonite. I'm not even sure he's understanding. He was even more angry than Jason when people talked badly about your pregnancy. "

 

"... Not false. Jason and more would help him with pleasure. Just say you come home, you'll explain to him when he's in front of you and you'll be able to stop him from getting upset. "

 

Damian nodded.

 

"You should go in Damian, you are pale, you have to rest."

 

He nodded again, he was in no mood to contradict Tim. Especially since he knew he was right. He felt a beginning of fatigue invade him.

 

"Do you want me to walk you?"

 

"No Drake that will be fine, thank you."

 

He greeted him and went back to the mansion. He went directly to his room, which had cardboard boxes full of Dick's clothes and other things and got into bed. Fatigue having taken over, he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

He felt a kiss on his cheek, then on his nose and in his neck. Damian opened his eyes and saw Dick sitting near him on the bed.

 

"Good evening, D, sleep well?" Dick ran a hand through his hair with a soft look.

 

"Fine until you wake me up," Damian replied with a smile as he straightened up.

 

"Oh, sorry babe but you were so cute!"

 

Damian put a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

" Tell me, with Jonathan then? I never received any SMS saying how it went. "Dick hugged his young lover against him while continuing to stroke his hair.

 

"Let's say he was shocked and left furious. He does not have to try to listen to what I have to say to him. "

 

"Oh. That is to say ?"

 

Damian sighed, he did not really want to think about Jon's words. Only if he did not tell him Dick would not let him go.

 

"That I was too young, my studies, our couple not stable according to him, that we do not live together and the fact that I will take a break of uniform ..."

 

Dick kissed the top of his head.

 

"Do not worry tomorrow he will come flying and excuse himself. He is only 15 years old, he has to digest that. He said that under the influence of anger. "

 

Damian looked at him surprised. "With Drake we thought you'd hit him with Jason's help." Dick laughed and kissed his temple. "I can understand that he has to digest the news anyway."

 

"It surprises me from you. I thought he was a threat to you, that he might come over and grab you from your arms. "Damian looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Exactly, he knows now that he's screwed up for him. Besides, I'm the calm, diplomatic person here I'm calling you back. "Dick grinned and ran his hands under Damian's t-shirt while kissing his jaw.

 

"Sale alpha jealous. At this moment you kiss me everywhere, not that I do not appreciate.

 

"And  _an alpha_  Damian  _lover_. I like the feeling of your skin against my lips. And I like your little chills that you try to hide. "

 

"I do not see what you're talking about. What shivers? "

 

"  _I'll show you_."

 

The days passed without hearing from Jon. Damian exhausted spent his days in bed reading books of pregnancy and babies in particular. The fatigue of early pregnancy was not bad lately. He took the opportunity to read to have maximum knowledge about pregnancy, childbirth and things to buy. Dick meanwhile finished his cartons to move to the manor, so he was not really present. His father kept him company though.

 

In a classic film afternoon with his father he received a surprise message from Jonathan.

 

"  _Join me_   _in our headquarters._  "

 

"Damian, what is it?" Bruce looked at his son with a questioning look as he stared at his phone.

 

"A message from Jonathan father. He wants me to join him in our headquarters. "

 

"Join him then. It will not hurt to discuss. "Bruce knew the situation, at least the outline, Superman during a mission of the league had touched him two words. His son felt guilty about what he said to Damian and wanted to apologize. So, he just  _suggested_  that SuperBoy give Robin a date. And obviously Kent's son had listened to his father.

 

"You must be right father. I'll go now. "Damian got up from his chair and put on shoes and a jacket.

 

"And do not fight."

 

Damian looked at him rolling his eyes. "Of course, who do you take me for?"

 

"Damian for you, for you."

 

"I know that there I can not. I'll come back to finish our movie afterwards. "

 

Damian went to find his best friend, with a slight lump in his stomach. Once at HQ, he was hit on it.

 

"I'm so sorry !"

 

Damian did not expect that at all. Jonathan taking him in his arms, limits the tears to the eyes.

 

"I should not have reacted like that! I was furious at the idea that you had a baby so early and that we would see each other less, that we would solve less mission together ... I thought only of myself I am sorry! "

 

Damian sighed and put a hand on the teenager's back. "I am not mad at you. Now let me go please, you're choking me. "

 

Jon released him immediately.

 

"Listen, I can understand your reaction. I'll tell you this at once, you did not expect it and that's it. Then it's true for our duo ... The baby is my priority now but do not worry as soon as I can I go back to the field. You know me I can not stay still for a long time. Take the opportunity to evolve on your side as a Superboy. "

 

The teenager nodded. Then he looked at his friend's belly. "I should have listened to you ... I did not see anything, notice anything."

 

Damian lifted his t-shirt and showed him the slight hump. "Yet my scent has changed and he begins to point the tip of my nose  _tifl."_

 

"I did not notice at all ...  _Tifl_  ? "

 

"Baby in Arabic."

 

"I did not think of style to give nicknames." Jon laughed for a moment and Damian followed him.

 

"Must be named by something."

 

"Effectively. Say I have something for you ... To make me forgive. "

 

"You are forgiven Jonathan, no need."

 

Jonathan did not answer, got up and went to get a small bag on their desk. He handed it to Damian with a smile. "I confess that my mother helped me."

 

Damian looked at him and opened the bag. He pulled out a little Batman body and two little stuffed toys: a Robin and a Nightwing . He was surprised, the stuffed animals were beautiful. It must have taken time. And the body will make Bruce laugh. "Thank you very much Jonathan, but you must not!"

 

“Let’s say it’s your birth gift before birth.” He wiked at her. "The stuffed animals my mother really helped me a lot ..."

 

"You will thank him for us."

 

Jonathan took Damian in his arms, careful not to choke him. "If need not hesitate to join me. You're a fragile thing now. "He chuckled.

 

"The farm where I go out kryptonite. You'll see if I'm a little fragile thing. "

 

"Still, I launch bets on the sex of the baby."

 

"Ah yes ?"

 

Jonathan looked at him with a smile. "Yes, but I will not tell you anything."

 

"It's just to say that you found the moment when it's wrong."

 

"Shhh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	4. Chapter 4th : 4th month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for mistakes in advance, English is not my mother tongue.

_Boum._   _Boum._

 

Damian, lying on the blackout table, watched the screen while holding Dick's hand. He was fascinated by what he saw. Hearing the heartbeat of her baby was magical. Dick was excited and was also staring at the screen. They could see the shape of his head and looked for the hands he found. He could stay there for hours. The doctor also stared at the screen and looked at them with a reassuring smile.

 

"Everything seems to be fine, it is growing well. It seems like a little baby who does not hide. You are well in your second trimester. "The doctor looked at the screen again for a moment. "I can even tell you sex, it's very visible you're lucky. Usually they hide or we do not see well enough yet. "

 

Dick looked at her and looked at Damian. He wanted to know, to hold another five months without knowing it seemed insurmountable to him. His curiosity took over.

 

"Can you put in an envelope please?" Damian asked smiling.

 

He too did not want to keep the mystery, but he wanted to discover it in the strictest intimacy in the manor and not like that. Just him and his companion. The envelope is the best compromise.

 

"No problem." She printed the ultrasound prints and put them in an envelope. She added a small envelope aside, and she marked the baby's sex discreetly on a small card.

 

After cleaning his stomach and fixing the next appointment the couple returned to the mansion. They landed in the large sofa in the living room.

 

"What if we made a gender reveal party? It could be funny. "

 

"Out of the question Grayson."

 

Dick did not look at him surprised. He must have expected it from him.

 

"That would be cool babybat ."

 

"We do not need that, we have the envelope so much to watch both and announce it after a meal. The strictest intimacy is perfect. A party for that is useless, no need to attract the media. "

 

Dick stared at him for a moment. "Damian's goal is for everyone to discover sex by surprise. It's more fun. "

 

"Yes with cupcakes or games. Surrounded by more and more people. No thanks, Grayson. A family evening and it is settled otherwise. I would even invite Jonathan for once. That will please him. "

 

"Otherwise I have an idea."

 

Damian looked at him questioningly.

 

"We only have to cook around a meal as you wish, but we ask Alfred to make a cake with blue or pink inside. It's a good compromise. We do something special and it stays intimate. "

 

He thought for a moment. If it could stop him from getting bored at a party ...

 

"OK so. But Alfred will be the first to know sex, we will give him the envelope without looking. I know you, I know you wanted to see before discreetly. "

 

"I wanted to know now ... I will warn everyone. The sooner they will be warned, the sooner we will know. "He quickly took his phone under the excitement.

 

Damian did not answer and snuggled up against his alpha. He inhaled his smell. It had the gift of relaxing him already before but now ... It's as if the baby needed it too. Dick saw him smile, put the phone down and hugged him. "Tired Dami ?"

 

"No, just a sudden need to be relaxed." He closed his eyes while placing a hand on his stomach. He was anxious to be able to feel him move, to feel small blows. Feel even more his presence. Dick's hand landed next to it.

 

"You know, I've already thought about little names."

 

"Grayson we still have 5 months to choose. We have time."

 

"Yes, but it takes time to find the perfect name you know!" Dick caressed his belly in circular motions. "And then imagine that we do not agree. We still have different tastes. "

 

Damian sighed and snuggled of advantage against his lover. "Tim lent me a first name book, I started to look and there are so many that we will necessarily agree at one time or another."

 

Dick looked at him a little surprised. And it was to him that it was said that there was still five months, that we had time? He did not even notice the existence of this book. A feeling of excitement enveloped him again. This book meant long hours with Damian huddled against him without having the fagot and try to flee to do some sport. Something that he tended to do not support staying in place. And it was so nice to have his omega huddled against him and relaxed. And it would be possible to be able to name their baby by a first name, that he has his identity.

 

"I go to give the envelope to Alfred, I'm too excited."

 

Dick stood up abruptly, surprising his lover who was so well positioned. The eldest hurried to get Alfred, wrapped in one hand and the other the phone to send a group SMS to their entire family.

 

Dick had to wait three long days. He had to refrain from discreetly borrowing the envelope from Alfred. The suspense was at its peak. He does not know how couples could hold until childbirth, it was mission impossible. At the desert time at the meal (where Jonathan was invited) when the cake was brought he almost took the knife in the second to cut.

 

"Hey, calm down Dickie . You know, we have to make our predictions before. For the pregnancy of Tim the majority had lost, maybe there we will be more intuitive. "Jason put his son on his lap. Little Max seemed as excited as his uncle, but only by eating cake.

 

"B, you're starting." Jason asked.

 

Bruce thought for a few seconds. "Boy. I have instinct for that kind of thing. "

 

"And for something else. Timmy , do you think? "Jason asked his lover, knowing the answer. They had made their little bet privately, both of whom did not agree on the issue.

 

"I think like Bruce, boy. And I know that Stephanie agrees with me. "

 

Stephanie nodded. Jason sighed. "Well, I still think it will be a girl. Cassandra, what do you think about that? "

 

The brunette looked at him and hesitated a moment. "Girl."

 

"I feel less alone in thinking it's a girl, thank you. Now the future parents, what do you think? "

 

Jason stared at the couple in front of him, while trying to hold his son to put his hands in the cake.

 

"A little girl!" Answered Dick, smiling and sure of himself. Damian looked at him for a moment. "Sorry, I'm sure he's a boy."

 

Tim grinned at Damian. "Like a sensation?"

 

"Exactly Drake."

 

Tim turned to his alpha. "It only remains to prove it. And I will win again. "

 

"Finally!" Exclaims Dick, taking the knife. Damian caught him quickly. "We did not ask Max or Jonathan what they thought about it."

 

Dick groaned displeased. His patience and curiosity were put to the test. He stared at the teenager hoping to get a quick answer.

 

"... Girl?" Hesita Jonathan.

 

"I knew I preferred this Kent ! "Exclaims Jason. "And you little baby bird do you think Damian and Dickie are going to have a girl or a boy?"

 

The little boy looked at him for a moment. "Boy!" Jason stared at him. Tim grinned. "He knows who's right." Jason glared at his omega following this remark.

 

"Enough talk I cut!" Said Dick, taking the knife from Damian's hands. "Is not it up to father to cut normally?"

 

Dick quickly passed the knife to Bruce who did not have time to react.

 

"Patience Dick anyway," said Stephanie. "You'll know it soon."

 

"Shh. Bruce to you honor. "Dick looked at his mentor with a big smile of excitement.

 

Bruce cut a clean and distinct part. He took a plate and put it inside.  _Blue_  .

 

Jason saw her face disappointed, just because he had lost his bet against his lover who gave him a big smile to Damian.

 

Damian put his hand on his belly. "I was sure of it!" He felt Dick's hand on hers and turned to look at him. He put a chaste kiss on his lips and then on his cheek. His eyes sparkled with joy. It was rare to see him like that.

 

"You will not have to play the doll at least." Jonathan remarks.

 

"It could have been fun!" Stephanie laughed.

 

Dick just ignored them and gently caressed the belly of his lover.

 

“Cake !” Max demanded, coming down frome Jason’s lap. Bruce gave him the plate where the cake was and put it on the chair next to him.

 

"Well, who wants cake?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading me !


	5. Chapter 5 : 5th month

Damian, lying on his bed gently caressed her belly. He was now able to feel the baby's movements. Tim was right, it was fantastic. He could not get tired of it. He felt it moving regularly, especially at night, which was running out. He glanced at his alpha, who was reading Tim's book of first names. He was focused. Damian smiled slightly and went to snuggle against him. Dick kissed the top of his head and put an arm around him.

 

"You're really complicated Dami for the name."

 

"I just do not want him to be a silly name. He must have the perfect name," Damian pointed out. He had rejected all the proposals of his boyfriend, and had not proposed any. He wanted to flip through the pages one by one, discover each name before making a final choice. And for the moment none had sounded good enough.

 

Dick sighed. It had been since he knew they were going to have a little boy that the name debate had begun. Oddly for a girl., By chance looking at the book, they had found. Even several. For a boy nothing at all yet. Damian was demanding. He was not wrong though. They still had room to find, they are at the letter E of the book, he would find at one time or another. Before giving birth hope.

 

"Edwin, what do you think?" Damian thought for a few minutes. "It's okay, we put it aside. I like how it sounds. "He took a pen and wrote down on their empty list. Dick felt a sense of victory, finally a step forward. He put a bookmark on it and put down the book. Enough research for today. He was stroking Damian's hair, sometimes running his fingers over his neck where their bond was.

 

"What did you expect this week, little D?"

 

"Nothing special. I will start making the first purchases on the internet, look for a name again and I will go to our headquarters to see if Jon is doing without me. Ah, and I keep Max a couple of times this week to help Tim and Jason. "

 

Dick stared at him for a moment. "And do not forget to rest. You are tired quite often in recent weeks. Do not overdo it. "

 

"Do not worry Grayson," Damian sighed. "Besides, you did not have to go on patrol?"

 

"I reversed with Jason, it seemed to suit him . "

 

" Mmh ."

 

Damian snuggled up against him and took the book to look for him while Dick stroked his hair.

 

Caring for a hyperactive two-year-old, single and pregnant was more complicated than expected. Tim had an important meeting and Jason had an outing with Roy a long time ago. He had naturally offered to keep Max to avoid Jason canceling his release. However this one after his nap seemed to overflow of energy. He had planned to take him to care, and to spend his energy overflowing in the garden only the weather of December was not at the rendezvous. He had to try to find a quiet occupation for the interior.

 

"Does that tell you to draw a little?" Damian showed the little boy some white sheets and crayons.

 

"No!" Exclaimed Max. He ran around the dining table.

 

Well, it seemed rather complicated.

 

He remembered that Bruce had DVDs for kids, probably from the time Dick lived here. This would allow him to occupy him and relax him a little at the same time. And Damian could rest too.

 

"Does that tell you to watch a cartoon?" Damian offered, showing him Disney DVDs. The little boy looked curiously.

 

"Which ?"

 

"Whatever you want." Damian showed him the different DVD boxes. Max pointed to Oliver and Company's. A Disney with animals and music, perfect.

 

"Okay, you'll have your taste too."

 

"Cookie?"

 

"Yes, Alfred did it especially for you. He knows you love it. "

 

Damian carried the child in his arms, with the cookie-filled plate in his other hand and took him to the manor's cinema room. He installed it on the big sofa, put the DVD in place before settling next to him.Once the cartoon started, the boy was completely captivated by eating his cookie. As if he was hypnotized. Thank you Disney. It allowed him to rest. He sent an SMS to Tim to tell him that everything was under control.

 

He woke up suddenly because of a phone flash. He had obviously fallen asleep . He straightened quickly and checked for Max's presence. He was there and smiling. He then looked at the owner of the phone, it was only Tim who was proud of him for having a picture of Damian sleeping.

 

"Fortunately, my Max was captivated by the movie. Sorry for the picture I could not help it. "Tim took his son in his arms. The end credits of the cartoon were heard. So he had slept practically all the cartoons ... Top baby-sitter.

 

"Sorry, I did not even realize I was falling asleep ... Remove the Drake photo."

 

"Oh do not worry, I know what it is. It happened to me too and to Jason too often after several short nights in a row. Max, he knows he has to wake us up if he needs something when it happens. And no, you're strangely cute on it. "

 

"The awesome kid when you're tired in a nutshell. Delete! "

 

"Effectively. No sorry! "Tim went out with his son before Damian could do anything to take the phone by force. He did not move, knowing that it was lost in advance. It was probably already transferred to his computer and send to the whole family. He remained on the couch and closed his eyes still tired .

 

Damian woke up again but this time he felt a blanket fall on him. He saw Dick smile at him.

 

"Finally woke up?"

 

Damian nodded and straightened up properly. He looked at the time on his phone. He had slept another two hours ... At least he can not say that he did not rest . Dick sat on the couch next to him and kissed his lips.

 

"How was your Grayson day?"

 

"Well. I missed you babe . "

 

He put his lips on Damian's again for a more languid kiss this time. He kissed Damian's jaw and went down to his neck. He brushed his tongue with the sensitive area of his lover. Damian shivered and clung to him.

 

"I missed you too."

 

"So your day?" He continued his little carousel while running his hands under Damian's sweater.

 

"I was able to rest, Max is great."

 

"Great then."

 

He gently pinched one of Damian's nipples.

 

"  _Dick_! Not here ! "

 

"Nobody will come to worry, Tim spread the word that you were sleeping."

 

Dick rested his lips again on his lover's while making him lie on the couch. A beautiful evening was waiting for them. The name book will wait until the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alfred!"

 

Damian leaned on the desk with difficulty, holding his belly in pain. Since now for several minutes that seemed to last for hours he had pains that seemed to be contractions. It had happened like that in the middle of the night while he was drawing. Stack when his father and Dick was still on patrol. The end of the year festivities caused many burglary problems in the following days. He had somehow managed to go into the cave where Alfred was to prevent him. He had horribly hurt, and standing up without bending in half had become difficult. He had heard of a breathing exercise, but did not really know what it was.

 

"I immediately warn Master Bruce and Master Dick! Sit down Damian master! "

 

Damian did what he told her and sat down on Batman's big office chair.

 

Alfred quickly notified Batman and Nightwing of the situation who arrived panicked as quickly as possible.

 

"Damian!"

 

Dick removed his mask and hugged his lover. Bruce was trying to contact Tim to find out what to do, however he did not answer. Jason either. Stack when they needed them.

 

"He can not stay like that, go to the hospital." Dick was calm, he should not panic now. Damian seemed to want to challenge but he did not have the time.

 

"It's non-negotiable Damian," Bruce confirmed with a firm voice. Damian sighed before pulling out the pain again. It seemed like waves, leaving him with short respites. Dick changed as quickly as possible and took him to the hospital. Even while waiting for emergencies, he remained calm and tried to help Damien cope with the pain.

 

About four hours and a series of exams later he was in this bed. He had monitoring on his stomach. He was worse than worried . During the examinations, she was not told anything, and her questions were not answered exactly. Dick did not get any more answer.

 

The pains were no longer present, having disappeared at once an hour before. As if they never existed . It was a little reassuring. Dick was holding his hand, trying to stay awake. They could hear the heartbeats of their baby. He was certain that he was still there. Baby who did not have a name yet. They had continued to search but with little result. The list was still lengthened.

 

The doctor entered the room, holding the medical file in his arms. It was their usual doctor , she already knew Damian's pregnancy well. It was a chance to fall on her rather than on a complete unknown.Especially in emergencies. He turned to her hoping to learn that it was nothing, just a false alarm. That the baby was fine. Even though he knows it was not normal for such pain. Dick had a worried look and pressed his companion's hand more as if he wanted to reassure himself by his touch. She gave them a reassuring smile.

 

"It was nice contractions but it's nothing. This happens sometimes from this stage of pregnancy and usually until delivery. You just have to be careful. The baby is fine, that's the main thing. Now you have to do less intensive physical effort. I know you are already resting a lot, you have to continue. Feed yourself well too. If this happens again do not panic unless the contractions get closer and worse. By cons if it happens regularly come see me quickly. Questions ?"

 

Dick sighed with relief.

 

"There is a risk of premature birth?" Damian asked not completely reassuring. He knew that if he gave birth too early it could be dangerous for the baby. And he knew that contractions can be a sign of childbirth. Premature delivery was the most scary thing at the moment.

 

"Yes, but if you pay attention it should go. Maybe it will not happen again. The goal is to bring this pregnancy to term and if you do the right thing that will be the case. You can go home now to rest after that harsh night. See you again in two weeks for the next exam. But do not hesitate to call me in case of problems. "She withdrew the monitoring after noting what was needed before greeting and leaving the room.

 

Damian sat up slowly with one hand on his stomach. It had become somewhat imposing. The size of his belly caused him to have trouble sleeping at night if he was alone, finding no comfortable position each time. Even for a nap it was complicated. So he was always waiting for the return of patrol Dick. Even if he was grumbling because he was not sleeping yet. He then rose from the bed and left the room followed by Dick who still held his hand like a magnet. He was exhausted, he just wanted to find his bed and sleep in the arms of his alpha. He looked at his companion for a moment, he looked just as exhausted, especially since he was coming back from patrol. A beautiful white night.

 

Once at the manor, he went straight up to their room. He left Dick to explain to Bruce and Alfred the situation. He could better explain than he. Damian felt like he was drained of all the energy, he did not feel able to have a conversation with his worried father who would ask a lot of questions.

 

This pregnancy made him extremely vulnerable. He hated that. He was not used to it. Now that there was this problem of contraction, he would be even more incubated by members of his family. It was going to be unbearable. Once in the room, he decided to go to the bathroom and take a hot shower. This will relax him a little.

 

Once out of the shower, he saw Dick in their bed on his phone probably sending SMS to Tim or Jason. He landed on the bed and snuggled against him, feeling his scent. His alpha hugged him and kissed his temple.

 

"I warned Tim. He will come to see you tomorrow so that you are not alone. "

 

Damian nodded as he closed his eyes. He meant he could stay alone, only it was not reasonable. At least not for a few days.

 

"I was so scared Dami ..."

 

He put his hand on the belly of his omega . He could not yet see the movements of their baby but that reassured him. He could feel his presence anyway. This little being was not yet born but he was already worried so much for him. He knew that for Damian it was the same thing.

 

"We're going to do what she said, you'll get more rest ... Baby-sittings no problem from time to time, Max is not a rowdy child. For the trips back to HQ to help Jon you'll reduce. "He put his forehead against his lover. He knew it was not going to please him.

 

"I agree Grayson ..."

 

Dick looked a little shocked , he expected at least one remark.

 

"Do not look at me like that, I was scared you know. I will take care otherwise do not worry. I have a stack of books to read, the room to start with all it needs. And incidentally always look for a name. It's my priority, you know. And then I do not have the energy to negotiate right now. "

 

"Our priority ..." He kissed his companion's lips before yawning exhausted . "I think there is plenty of time to sleep. Good night, little D. "

 

"Good night Grayson."

 

A week passed without worries. He had explained the situation to Jon, who had ordered him to rest and he would fend for himself or ask someone else. At least he did not have to worry about it for a moment. He had spent his week shopping on the net for baby furniture and clothes. Dick had of course confirmed whenever he liked it. The rest of the time he read, as at the moment, lying on the sofa in the living room. It was one of the first times of the week he was alone, with no one to watch his movements. It was appreciable.

 

However heard footsteps approaching and saw from the corner of the eye silhouette sit on one of the chairs.

 

"To say that I read quietly and alone, Todd."

 

"Sorry, Dickhead has mother hen tendencies and we do not let go. What I can understand. "

 

Damian closed his book and sat up. He sighed. Dick was really worried.

 

"And as he does not let you go, you do not let me go either."

 

"Yeah, sorry."

 

Damian slowly got up from the couch and motioned for Todd to follow him. Since he was there, as much as he made himself useful a minimum. He went upstairs with him and they entered a room that wasabout to be emptied of its furniture.

 

"This is the baby's future room. Grayson and father take care of removing the furniture whenever they can. Tim also last time, in exchange I was watching your son. I am forbidden to do anything physical here. Even carrying a card a bit too heavy is forbidden to me by Father and Grayson. But since you're here, you'll be able to help. Do not bother with the big furniture alone, take care of the little things. "

 

Jason took off his jacket and put it on a chair.

 

"And why would I do it?"

 

"To make you useful, we save time and in exchange I keep Max one afternoon or one evening."

 

"No problem then if you offer babysitting in exchange. It does not refuse. I guess it's all in the attic. Go and rest in the meantime. If you do not do it, Dick may be boring. "

 

"Thanks Todd. Yes I was going to rest, because actually it will be boring otherwise but I especially have a reading to resume.

 

Damian walked out of the room and returned to the couch to resume reading.

 

He saw Todd come down two hours later exhausted . Dick arrived thirty seconds later and watched him intrigue .

 

"I helped for the room," Jason told him before he asked the question. "In exchange for babysitting."

 

"I see. Thank you, Jason. Tim is waiting for you , he told me about a special evening I did not understand quite well…"

 

Jason quickly put on his jacket. "No problem, I go for it if he waits for me. Good evening. "He left without further delay.

 

Damian sat up on the couch to sit down.

 

"You do not have to send me babysitters you know. In addition to the end they are upstairs. "

 

"I know, but it reassures me Dami , they are close at least."

 

Dick sighed and sat down next to him. He put a hand directly on the belly of his companion.

 

"I'm resting you know, I spend my days reading and shopping on the internet. It becomes even boring. Sometimes I draw to spice things up. "

 

Dick laughed slightly at Damian's last remark. He admitted that he was doing a little too much. He kissed his cheek and hugged him.

 

"I'm sorry. I think they are a little tired of doing the babysitters anyway . "

 

"You amaze me, they have better things to do. In addition I exploit them. So now you will stop the trouble. I'm not alone at the mansion, there's Pennyworth, you know. "

 

"Yeah ... to see."

 

Damian sighed. "You are impossible."

 

"I know."

 


	7. Chapter 7 : 7th month

He felt fulfilled. Since the beginning of the 7th month he did not feel the fatigue continues the crippled his last months, it happened. He had only once had contractions since the last time and it did not last long. He had put aside his fears. The idea of premature labor was moving away. He felt very good and was strangely enjoying this round belly. He felt able to do everything he did before, apart from continuing to be Robin of course. And sleep properly without someone with him. This belly remained handicapping to sleep.

 

He had been alone a good part of the day. So he had decided to ride the cradle of the baby, feeling himself able. It was the last thing he missed in the room. He finished fixing the last screw when Dick entered the room.

 

"Damian!"

 

He looked angry, went over and took the screwdriver with a dark look. He was angry indeed. Dick was meanwhile still worried, even if he did not really watch all day.

 

" It's ok, Dick, it's nothing. I can still ride a cradle, it's not too heavy. "

 

"Not too much ?! Damian, the gynecologist said to be careful, it's not nothing to ride a cradle! If you had wanted so much to ride it, we would have done it together. "

 

"And I would have looked only or in the best case I would have passed you the screws and the screwdriver. I also want to participate, I'm not in sugar. "

 

Damian started to get excited too. He was starting to stop being treated like a fragile thing. He felt good, the tiredness was gone, so much to enjoy. He was not prepared to lie down without doing anything while waiting for time to pass. Dick ran his hand over his face.

 

"Damian, it's for your good and the baby's. Try to understand, I do not want anything to happen to you. "

 

He put his hand on Damian's shoulder.

 

"You honestly think I would have done it if it was risky? To believe that you take me for an irresponsible. Riding a cradle is not complicated and it's clearly not the heaviest. "

 

Dick sighed. He knew he had to put his overprotection aside. Damian was anything but fragile. Currently vulnerable, yes. But fragile no. And he would not have done it if he was risking something for the baby or would have stopped along the way.

 

"You're not irresponsible ... Excuse me , I panic too much."

 

"I've seen this for a while. But do not worry, I know my limits and I do not intend to go beyond them. "

 

Dick hugged him and kissed the top of his head before feeling a movement from Damian's belly. He opened his eyes a moment before putting his hands on it. He looked at Damian smiling.

 

"It's ...? "

 

Damian nodded to him. Dick felt another blow against his hands. He thought it would happen later, that he would not feel it now.

 

"Obviously,  _tifl_  , wants to express himself."

 

Since he had felt the stroke of his son during their quarrel, Dick had a hand constantly against the belly of Damian for the rest of the day, telling him anything. As if he were just waiting for a shot, even a tiny one, in response. Sometimes it happened, sometimes no. In the evening, when he had just put on his Nightwing costume, he knelt against Damian's belly and put his hands on. He had a serious look.

 

"Dad's coming back quickly. Be wise, do not stop your Dada from sleeping. Even though I know he will not sleep anyway. He is stubborn. Do not become stubborn like him please. "

 

Damian rolled his eyes as Bruce watched Dick puzzled.

 

"He just felt a few blows against his hand today, since he's still sticking his hands to my belly and talking to him. He's waiting for an answer. "

 

"I see," Bruce answered with a slight smile.

 

Once back from his patrol, much earlier than usual, Jason having taken over, Dick was lying in the bed with Damian snuggling against him. He knew that within a few weeks the moments against each other will be rarer with the arrival of the baby. With one hand he held the book of names and his other hand was on the belly of his omega still waiting to feel small blows again.

 

"Do you have any ideas then little D?"

 

"Always nothing. But I liked Edwin, at least how it sounds. "

 

Dick smiled and kissed his temple. "We put it in the main choice so in case we find better."

 

Damian nodded and continued searching the book. There were so many names, but so few that sounded good. It should perhaps be less severe in the choice of the first name. Dick had suggested some that was not bad after all. He looked at the page and thought. They were at the letter M, they really had not made much progress. He tilted on a name, pronounced it in his head. It sounded really good, not long to write, not complicated. The meaning we could forget was not the most important finally. It seemed really perfect.

 

"Grayson, what do you think of Mael?"

 

Dick looked at him and seemed to think. Then he felt a blow in his belly, his lover also felt it against his hand.

 

"Obviously he agrees. I am too, it's beautiful as first name and simple at a time. I really like."

 

Damian smiled and also put his hand against his belly. Maybe he was really going to be called Mael? He still wanted to finish the book before deciding. We should not miss out on another name that could be even more perfect than Mael.

 

A few days later, they face a dilemma for the first name. They had found perfect names. Only one could be chosen. Indeed, they had decided that Thomas and John would be the second and third names. Edwin had been completely put aside. They hesitated with Mael, Noah and Aiden. They had found the last one on the internet. Visibly it had gone unnoticed in the book. Now neither of them could decide. In addition, according to Dick, the baby loved the three who had been hit by those moments .

 

"Maybe we should wait a bit before we decide definitively?" Damian offered, putting away the many stuffed animals that the baby had already received from the various family members, Teen Titans and the Justice League.

 

"Yes. And perhaps seeing it will sound like something obvious? "Dick tidied the already bought baby clothes in the small dresser. They were early in the preparations, but since the sudden contractions Bruce was holding on with Tim.

 

"Exact."

 

Damian approached and kissed his lips. "Let's enjoy the last two months as a childless couple."

 


	8. Chapter 8 : 8th month

Damian entered the cave silently. For some time Dick seemed to hide something from him. His father, Alfred and the others too. Even Jonathan. Only he was not fooled, it showed in their looks and their actions that something was happening. His father often stayed with him during the day when they were not in a meeting. If it was not him, it was Tim or Jason or Jonathan who was by chance in the corner.Dick seemed more worried than usual, accompanying him constantly as he came out of the mansion. Even at night he was not alone. Tim often kept him company with Max, who was sleeping in a room not far away. It made him angry to be sidelined. Especially since the cave was more difficult for him to reach with his belly. In addition the baby moved constantly, a real sportsman. He discreetly watched Tim, his father, and Jason, who seemed to have a serious discussion.

 

"We should talk to him about Bruce, it's about him directly after all!" Tim did not know about Damian's presence. His father had not noticed it either. At least he had kept a minimum of discretion .

 

"I know. Dick had to do it, except that he does not know how to approach the subject apparently. "Bruce answered while typing on his computer.

 

"It's not complicated!  _Oh damn_   _Dami_   _, your grandpa_   _Ra's_   _wants our baby to be his heir!_   _Of course he does not ask for our opinion!_  Jason exclaimed, imitating Dick's voice.

 

"Sorry ?!" Damian approached them, completely annoyed. They dared to hide that from him. Such important information. Especially since he was the first concerned.

 

"Good Dick does not have to look how to approach the subject now." Jason approached Damian and made him automatically sit down on the desk chair of the computer. "You're supposed to rest."

 

"And you're not supposed to hide such information from me . And do not take out the excuse that you do not have to stress with the baby. "

 

"Excuse us Damian. We know it recently and only by chance. And we did not want to hide it from you. "Tim put a hand on his shoulder. He knew he should have known from the beginning. He had a moment of pity for Dick who would have a fit when he returned.

 

"But do not worry my son, he's not going to get you, you and the baby. No one will let him. "Bruce gently stroked his son's hair. He should not have learned it like that, so he told Dick to talk to him about it.

 

"Why are you all around Dami ? Something happened ? It's the baby? "Dick panicked a bit and approached the group quickly. He had just come back and was surprised to see them all around his omega.

 

"YOU!" Damian glared at him and stood up. "How did you hide that ?!"

 

Dick moved back. Her omega anger could be scary. Since he used the word "hide" and the look Jason was giving him, Damian knew now. And he wanted it.

 

"I did not know how to tell Damian ... But I was going to tell you!"

 

"Yeah, when I was going to give birth and I saw them land ?!"

 

"Still not ..." Dick tried to get close to him. Generally it calmed him of his anger. Except that Damian recoiled, he still had his black eyes.

 

"You morons!" He turned his back on her and went up the stairs. Tim followed him worried.

 

"You're going to morfler dude."

 

"No need to tell me, Jason."

 

Dick waited a moment before knocking on the door of their room. He did not wait for an answer and entered. He saw Damian lying on the bed and Tim sitting by his side. He still seemed angry and glared at him. Tim got up from the bed.

 

"Well, I think Jason is waiting for me ... See you tomorrow." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Damian kept the same look while stroking his belly. He could clearly feel the baby moving and sometimes saw his belly making a little bump where the baby was hitting. Dick sighed and approached his companion. He went to lie beside him on the bed, receiving no opposition. He also put a hand on the belly of his omega .

 

"I was going to tell you ... I just did not know how ... It surprised me you know, I did not think I could think of doing that. Even if he is capable of everything. "

 

"You should have told me directly. I'm not stupid you know, I felt that something was wrong. "

 

"I know ... I'm so sorry," Dick kissed Damian's temple before snuggling against him without asking his advice. The omega smelled the smell of its alpha automatically and did not try to push it away. He still resented her for hiding him, but that was not the priority. If Ra's wanted their son, he would try everything at any time. It was necessary to prepare for it. He had already made the maternity bag, he would make a larger one with more business in case he had to leave. Moreover, even after giving birth there is the risk that he will not leave them alone.

 

"Damian, do not stress with that. Bruce has already planned everything. Nothing will happen to you. "

 

Dick stroked his lover's hair. He felt his baby's blows against his hand, agitated blows. He had read that babies feel stress in their stomachs, that seemed to be the case.

 

"How did you get everything planned? Of course you did not consult me . "Damian straightened up, still pissed off. However, Dick laid him down again and snuggled closer to him.

 

"We would have asked your opinion of course ... At least me, Bruce I do not know."

 

"Knowing him I do not think, it's not bad to know."

 

Dick laughed at this remark. Bruce tended not to reveal his plans for this kind of situation. Or do not tell everything.

 

"There he did not have much choice for me to accept. But do not worry. We never leave you alone day and night. This has already been the case for a while. And if he arrives, we make them regret.Nothing's easier."

 

Damian looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Simplistic plan but that can be effective. It's just boring to have a babysitter at 18 years old. But if he remains stubborn, how do you intend to do it? "

 

Dick blinked at him. He had not thought about it. He should talk to Bruce the next day.

 

"We'll see, do not worry. Concentrate on your last weeks of pregnancy. "He kissed her lips and fingered the mark of their tie in the back of her neck to calm her. Dick could now confirm that the baby was restless, more than usual. The many strokes he received in his hands sometimes became stronger. In all cases they were continuous. Also with the circular movements Damian made with his hands on his belly. It was gestures Tim had shown him when the baby was too agitated. Damian continued to smell his alpha smell. Dick knew he was scared. He kissed her temple again. He hoped that Ra's would never come.

 

Damian spent his week lying down or sitting. The baby was restless, even too much. In addition he had felt small contractions. Nothing alarming, but enough to make Dick panic. He had reassured him that he was not likely to give birth right away, he still had 1 month before delivery, it was too early. However that worried him too. The baby was not calming down and it was not good. To tell the truth, he was also stressed, he knew his grandfather well. He knew he would be ready for almost anything if he was motivated.

 

He was looking at Jonathan, who was putting up the last piece of furniture in the room: a rocking chair. It was his birth gift for the couple and he wanted to ride it himself.

 

"I hope it will serve you! History that I do not ride it for nothing. "

 

"It will serve me more than you think it does not worry."

 

Damian had a smile on his face. He had planned to buy one himself , under Tim's advice. It was more useful than we think, already to rock the baby at night. Once it was up, he sat on it and swayed slightly.

 

"Perfect."

 

"Glad you like it!"

 

He sat there talking to his friend. The advantage with Jon was that they talked about everything and nothing to faith. He did not show his concern, he acted as if all was well unlike the others who were too worried. Yet Jon was aware, they had talked about it moreover. But he had made the choice not to act like the others and it was appreciable.

 

He felt Jonathan's hand on his stomach all at once. The young Superboy rarely did it and he did it for once without asking. His eyes sparkled when he felt the baby's movements.

 

"Do not get too close." He heard a grunt behind him.

 

Jonathan jumped and looked over his shoulder: Dick. With a big possessive alpha smile. Damian sighed. He had not even warned of his presence, he had felt it coming but not Jonathan. The latter withdrew his hand and moved a little embarrassed .

 

"I'm kidding, come on." He slapped Jon on the back. He was laughing yes but only halfway. "Thank you for the gift."

 

"No worries!" Jon gave an embarrassed smile. He was intimidated by this alpha more powerful than him. He could understand at the same time, he was friends with his omega for a while, any alpha would be jealous.   He remained a moment to discuss with them, to check whether he had mounted his gift. After again thanking the couple he disappeared, the hour passed.

 

In the evening, Damian lay down in his bed feeling heavy. He was starting to lose his fat stomach. He waited for Dick to join him, it was he who was to watch him during the night. Once in bed, his alpha hugged him while kissing his lips.

 

"I'm starting to appreciate Jonathan."

 

Damian looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "You grumbled on him and made your possessive alpha."

 

"It was for the sake of principle. I trust him, I know that if there is a problem we can count on him. "

 

"Do not scare him then."

 

Dick chuckled and stroked his hair. He then put a hand on the belly of his omega . Powerful blows That worried him, it had not stopped the week. He gently caressed the area where he felt the blows.Damian closed his eyes. He had to try to sleep a little.

 

"Good night, my  _beloved_  "

 

Dick smiled, he loved this little nickname book it. "Good night  _babe_   _._  "

 

Damian woke up in the night. The baby was pressing on his bladder as usual. He gently pushed back Dick's sleeping arm and got up. He went to the bathroom and decided to take a night ride. The baby was too active, maybe walking around would calm things down. Suddenly he heard a suspicious sound. His father was not to be back from patrol again, Alfred was surely at the batcave . So it's unlikely they will be. He instinctively put his hands on his stomach. Then someone behind him put a tissue on his nose. Before he could struggle and escape, he saw blurred gas. He felt himself falling.

 

Dick woke up thirty minutes later, he felt something was wrong. He saw that his omega was missing from the bed, even from the room.

 

"Damian ?!"

 

He stood up abruptly, he went to the bathroom. Nobody. He left the room and looked in each room on the floor and went downstairs. Always nobody . He then went down to the batcave and watched if the security of the manor was well established. Off. Surveillance cameras too.

 

"Shit!" He slaps his fist on the desk. How could he not have heard or realized? He had to make sure that did not happen! Without losing a moment he warned everyone, as well as Jonathan and the TeenTitans. He had no doubt who was responsible for the removal of his omega . Ra's Al Ghul did not have interest in being on his way.

 


	9. Chapter 9 : 9th month

It's been two weeks since Damian was locked in this room. There was just a bed and a kind of bathroom. He had not yet had the "honor" of being visited by his grandfather. From the beginning of his abduction he was anxious. He wondered what took his alpha and his family so much time to find him. He did not want to bring his child here, and take the risk that Ra's take him. It was out of the question.Moreover, it seemed that there were not many people . To believe that he was not the priority to defend. He caressed his belly and faced the first contraction of the day. He had regularly since the beginning of the week, but the work had not yet begun according to the doctor who visited him. Only person he had seen since arriving here.

 

"Grayson get you back!" He would not stay here longer and refused to give birth in this room and see his baby disappear. The waiting time was too long.

 

Dick was circling in the batcave . He could not wait to act. He was so worried about his omega and his unborn son, it was torture to wait. However, Bruce preferred that everything be ready for the rescue mission. Jason also agreed. The goal was to be as discreet as possible to prevent Damian from being caught in the fight. The location took a lot of time. But now it had been four days since they had located it. Maybe his son was already born! Damian was at risk of giving birth prematurely, it was possible. And he would have missed it ... Already it should not have happened, Damian should be here and not there. He should have been more vigilant.

 

"Dick calm down." Tim put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be going soon, put on your uniform."

 

You should not tell him twice. Finally they acted.

 

They flew over the plane to the small island where Damian was supposed to be. He was filled with anger and worry. Ra's had no interest in finding himself on his way. He looked at Batman for a moment, he was also emanating a lot of anger. They should be able to figure out who would hit Damian's grandfather the most.

 

Once the plane landed, they all began their mission. Bruce had to make sure that the way was free until the plane accompanied by Tim. He and Jason went to get Damian. It would not be too much of two if ever there was already the baby. Jonathan was also to come in reinforcement if necessary. As soon as Batman made the signal, he and Jason passed quietly into the sort of fortress. There was little murderer. It was strange. He once understood in a hallway. They had concentrated here for the most part, near a door.

 

" Damian is probably there Dickie, " exclaims Jason.

 

"I hope so."

 

They took care of the killers, rather quickly and without being hurt. The level was low. Ra's must surely have kept the good members on his island and put here only beginners. In time he must have lowered his guard. Jason signaled to Tim that everything was ok. Then without waiting they entered the room. Damian was there, sitting on the bed. And always pregnant.

 

"Damian!" Nightwing went quickly to his omega .

 

"Dick ...! Damian looked up at him and smiled at him. At last he had come after two long weeks. He felt the lips of his companion land on his for a kiss ignited. His kisses and soft lips had missed him so much. Its intoxicating smell also. Dick hugged him and then checked to see if he had any injuries.

 

"Dick calm down, you'll choke on him." Jason laughed and then walked to the bed. He too was worried about the little demon.

 

Dick did not bother to answer him and put his hands on the belly of his omega . He felt blows against his hands. He laid a kiss on it.

 

"Dad is here now, nothing will happen to you ..."

 

"It took some time to arrive though." Damian replied gently with a subtext. Dick looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. He was guilty so much, it was partly his fault if it had happened.

 

"I'm sorry Dami ..."

 

"B wanted everything to be perfect for us to come get you you know him. And this island not easy to find says so, it made strong Ra's . Jason shrugged. "But if you do not mind we'll talk about it later, we need to get out quickly by now. You never know if reinforcements arrive on their side. "

 

Damian nodded, getting up with difficulty. Nightwing took his arm directly. As they left the room, Jason warned Batman. Mission partly succeeded, now it was necessary to reach the plane and quickly. They did it, without having seen anyone. Strange. Once in front of the plane they waited for Batman and Red Robin.

 

"It's too calm. " Whispered Jason.

 

"It has been for two weeks, it's too weird since Todd started. To believe that he does not care from the beginning.   "

 

Suddenly they heard an explosion. They looked in the direction. It was the building that had exploded.

 

"Shit."

 

Jason started moving forward before seeing his omega come out of breath followed by Batman.

 

"They blew it up!" Red Robin cried, feeling choked by the arms of his alpha.

 

Batman confirmed before hugging Damian in his arms.

 

"Are you alright?" He had a worried tone in his voice.

 

"Yes father." He also took him in his arms . He could lull himself into the illusion that now he was going back to the mansion and that everything would be fine. However, he knew that his grandfather would not give up at the moment, unless it had already been done. He had not even defended the island properly, to believe that he had found a solution of relief.  

 

"Let's go back to the mansion."

 

They helped Damian get on the plane. Dick sat down next to him and took his hand. He could see and feel the fear he had. And his guilt. He felt a violent contraction of a blow that folded it in two.

 

"Damian ?!" Tim got up from his seat and approached the youngest. Dick seemed to panic. The contractions came regularly and more and more violent.

 

"Batman, go to the hospital. Nightwing dresses in plain clothes. "Jason automatically says the calm voice. He had already seen a delivery, that of his companion, he knew he had to remain perfectly calm and not panic because it was useless. Bruce seemed to remain calm, but his hands moved quickly on the cockpit.

 

Dick changed quickly, they had agreed before leaving to provide for each a civilian outfit just in case. They had done well.

 

"Wait, is not it a false alarm? You never know . "Dick stroked Damian's hair.

 

Damian looked at him and felt liquid under him and looked.  _Shit._  His pocket of water has pierced. Obviously his son decided to arrive on a plane. He looked at his alpha, which turned pale.

 

"He can not get there now! It's too early   ! "Exclaimed Dick.

 

"Obviously, we still have time to the hospital, I think." Tim replied. They felt the plane accelerate. Tim removed Damian's pants without any trouble and looked at the collar. He raised his head quickly. The omega held back his cries of pain against the contractions. It was the most painful thing he had ever known and could no longer hold his cries. He did not want it to happen like that, not on an airplane.

 

"Well there is the head. Obviously your work should have started a while ago but you did not notice anything. It happens sometimes. He had to be well positioned. We'll have to do that here. And above all, stay  _calm_  . Everything will be alright. He looked at Dick, insisting on the word calm. "Damian, you'll have to listen to me. I gave birth once, that should be fine. Let's say I know when to push in theory.Anyway there is not much choice. As long as there is no complication it will be fine. Already he does not show up at the back, that's it already. "

 

"MAKE IT HAPPEN!" He shouted without mercy on Tim. The pain took over. He squeezed Dick's hand tight, seeing too much seeing the grin on his face.

 

"Batman, how long before we get there?" Jason asked while looking behind. The more time he spent the less he was serene.

 

"Twenty minutes, I'm up."

 

"In twenty minutes it will be here already." Tim replied. "Good Damian, at the next contraction you'll grow." He quickly took one of the survival blankets from one of the bags. Damian pushed in the second that followed.

 

"WHORE !"

 

The work was fast, to believe that all the contractions he had in the week was a warning. Dick stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and played her while whispering words of encouragement in her ear.Damian continued to push when Tim told him. Until they heard a faint cry. Tim put the small body directly on the chest of the young omega accompanied by the survival blanket. He did not want to touch the cord or anything else. He was not a specialist, he was in danger of making a mistake.

 

A tear ran down Damian's cheek and he kissed the top of his son's bloody head, followed by Dick. His alpha put his lips on hers to begin a languid kiss. They did not speak and looked at the little being. They arrived almost immediately at the hospital. Batman came out quickly followed by Jason to bring stretcher bearers who arrived just as quickly.

 

A few hours later they are installed in a room. The baby was comfortably seated against Damian's chest. Dick sat on the bed with his alpha arm around his arm and caressed the baby's cheek with his finger.

 

"He has your cheeks and your lips ..."

 

"And the shape of your eyes my beloved, as well as the shape of your face and your nose ..."

 

Jonathan had been warned quickly and he had brought the maternity bag within an hour of their arrival, so that after the care they could dress him. They enjoyed this moment of calm and serenity before the whole family arrived. Dick had already taken many pictures and sent them to calm their impatience.

 

"Now we must finally decide on the name of this little angel ..." Dick kissed his omega on the temple.

 

Damian looked at his son's face while covering him correctly.

 

"Aiden?"

 

Dick smiled and kissed him before kissing his son's little hand. "It's  _perfect._  Welcome to the Aiden world. "

 

"He looks a lot like you, Dickie, " Jason remarked. The baby was in Tim's arms, showing Max what he looked like.

 

"He looks like Dami too, " Dick answered.

 

"I'm sure he'll have Wayne's eyes," Bruce exclaimed as he took pictures of his grandson.

 

"In any case, he's beautiful!" Tim gave Aiden back to Damian.

 

"And news from Ra's , Bruce?"

 

Dick looked at the elder with a serious look. He was still worried about it.

 

"Any. Either he meditates something in his corner or he found out how to make clones, like Talia at the time. "

 

"It's horrible ..." Damian cradled his son, who was beginning to stir.

 

"Do not worry, nothing will happen to him." Dick sat back on the edge of the bed. "He's so cute that even Ra's will leave him alone."

 

"My  _habibi_  is so perfect ..."

 

"It's Max the cutest!" Max slapped his feet on the floor with a pouty expression in the laughter of people in the room.

 

Damian stroked his son's cheek. He would not regret getting pregnant so quickly from his alpha, it was one of the best things that could happen to him. He felt different, ready for anything for this little being.

 

Once only the three of them, the couple watched their son in the cradle of the room. Damian huddles in the arms of his alpha while having his finger in his son's hand.

 

" Dami ... I love you. Thank you for everything."

 

Damian looked him straight in the eye and put his lips to hers.

 

"I love you my beloved, _thank you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end! I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first chapter of my first fanfiction on Batman comics. I hope this has you more! Chapter 2 should not be late.


End file.
